


城管与小贩

by kristina251



Series: 脑洞存放处 [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 大概人设是这样，所有的非门将球员都是夜市上卖小吃的小贩，而作为他们的共同敌人，所有的门将都是——城管。（请跟着城管大队队长，布冯总攻大人一起高喊城管口号：总有刁民想害朕！）
Relationships: Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Series: 脑洞存放处 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654993
Kudos: 3





	城管与小贩

拜仁是一条夜市小吃街，一整片全是路边摊，在卖卤味的拉姆的带领下，生意相当不错，其余人员包括卖烤猪蹄的猪，卖肉夹馍的阿滕，卖豆汁的巴德，卖冷饮的格策，卖煎饼果子的低压锅，卖鸡蛋灌饼的TK（不过在他去了全欧洲最豪华的马德里美食城开店之后改由西班牙来的隆哥卖鸡蛋灌饼），还有卖烤串儿的穆勒，等等。

由于巴德总是带着一口锅熬豆汁，那东西味道太大，所以大家一致公认一定是他的豆汁把城管招来的，因此拜仁夜市有句名言叫“都tm赖巴德”，又因为卖豆汁必须同时配备焦圈儿啊咸菜啊，所以他的零件也是最多的，所以收摊也最慢。因此每次在和城管斗智斗勇（以及斗速度）中，被抓次数最多的也是他，但是城管抓到他之后，为了把他的东西收起来，往往也顾不上再去抓别人了，从而让别人顺利收摊跑掉，因此又有个外号“背锅侠”。

故事起于又一次“城管来了”。做为收摊速度最快逃跑走位最飘忽以至于这辈子从来没被城管抓到过的奇人，穆勒看见巴德又在手忙脚乱的收拾东西，突然善心大发，想要帮他一把，但他从没收拾过豆汁摊，好心帮忙的结果是越帮越忙，而且不知道为什么好像今天这个城管虽然看着挺胖，但动作比以往来的人都快，结果穆勒跟着巴德，生平第一次进了城管局子。

因为穆勒从来没进过城管局子，所以对城管的印象都是听别人说的，刚来夜市摆摊的时候拉姆可没少给他讲自己刚开始做生意时那城管可凶了，他和猪亲眼所见，整个夜市的小贩都被吼的头都不敢抬的故事。然而一路上穆勒瞧着这位城管大大安安静静的，也不吼他们，好像跟传说中凶巴巴的样子不大一样，就跟老油条巴德打听。巴德说这人叫诺伊尔，是新来的，本来也不管咱们这片区域，听说城管大队长认为他办事能力强，于是给他负责的区域也比别人大，别人管一个小区就行，他能管半个城呢，blablabla

进了局子之后已经很晚了，别人都不在，就诺伊尔一个人顶着熬红的眼睛给他俩算罚款。穆勒转了转眼珠，蹭过去套近乎，说你一个人大晚上的还加班，太辛苦了，看你样子晚饭还没吃吧，不如我烤串都送你了，你把我们俩放了咋样。诺伊尔看也不看他，唰唰几笔填完罚款单递过去，说第一，这里并不是我一个人，我们副队长去阿森纳小吃街收罚款了还没回来而已，第二，把罚金留下你们就可以走了。然后看了巴德一眼，说你也不是第一次来了，怎么还不注意点儿，老让人举报。巴德很老实的连连点头，戳了戳穆勒，两人不情不愿的留下罚款，转身出了局子。

刚出去走了没两步，穆勒就开始跟巴德抱怨说这人怎么这样，一点儿也不通情达理，现在回去太晚了，生意都没法做了，我这刚烤好的一堆串儿自己也吃不完，又得浪费掉，还得赔上罚款，都怪你。话音刚落突然被叫住了，俩人一回头，几张钞票递过来，“剩下的所有串儿我都买了。”

第二天穆勒又出门摆摊，生意还是不错他也还是很忙，忙到一半突然看见一个熟悉的高大身影站在摊前，穆勒差点吓尿，结结巴巴的说你你你怎么偷偷跑来了一点儿风声也没有我这是小本经营生活不易天天交罚款那就要饿死了blablabla，诺伊尔说你瞎想什么呢，没看我穿着便服吗，今天难得放假，我过来宵夜，你昨天那烤串儿挺好吃的，就是有点凉了，快再给我来十个串儿。另外你们还是多注意下卫生状况什么的，要是现在这个点被人举报，我的假期和你的摊儿就全没了。

就这么着，一来二去大家就混熟了，诺伊尔没事的时候就会过来买宵夜吃。基本上拜仁夜市上的店家让他吃了一圈儿，大家也都知道他脾气，当顾客的时候一分钱不会少给你的，但是工作的时候也不要指望他会徇私，比如昨天卖肉夹馍那黑哥们就是切肉的时候忘了带手套，被举报后二话没有，果断收摊罚款。

转过天来诺伊尔又来买烤串，穆勒说今天算我请客，不收你钱了。诺伊尔很奇怪，问这是为什么，你们做生意也不容易，再说你知道如果你被我抓住我是不可能不罚款的。穆勒说你先抓到再说吧，看了一眼诺伊尔脸色，又改口说之前有个长得挺好看的波兰人一直照顾我生意，谁知道最近突然换了口味改吃肉夹馍了，对对就是昨晚被你罚款那黑哥们。结果昨晚被你一收摊，那个波兰人没得吃，一气之下跑来点了三人份的烧烤，这可是你的功劳，我得请你客。你说我也不是那种小气人对吧，不就是一人份的生意么，其实阿滕他人不坏，就是老批评我穿衣品味不好，那哪儿行blablabla诺伊尔听的直翻白眼，说你可真无聊，放下钱走了，穆勒在后面扯着嗓子喊喂喂喂说了不收钱了，然而胖子并没有回答~

虽然诺伊尔把夜市所有小摊都吃遍了，不过光顾的最多的还是穆勒烤串。久而久之穆勒也习惯了，在他放假的时候总会刻意把最新鲜的肉留下，还会留下他最爱吃的鸡爪鸡翅脆骨什么的，看看时间差不多了就提前开始烤，等他来了就可以直接吃。

又到了诺伊尔的假期，然而这次他进了夜市之后哪儿也没去，而是直奔拉姆的卤味店，一呆就是近两小时。等他出来都已经凌晨了，穆勒望着他拎着一包卤味远去的背影，再看看摊上烤好又没有卖出去的一大堆东西，七窍生烟，一怒之下全送给了卖饼的兄弟们加餐。拉姆是夜市老大，他在这摆摊的时候穆勒还没学会架烤架呢，借穆勒10个胆子也不敢说拉姆抢他生意，只好把所有疑惑憋进肚子里，决定等诺伊尔下次来的时候问问他俩在搞什么鬼。

然而这一等就是两个月，期间在经历了若干次“狼来了”的同样故事后，穆勒终于接受了“狼不来了”这个事实，开始正常烤串。没想到没过多久，狼又来了，一来开口第一句话就是“好久没来了，快快，还是老样子”。

穆勒板着脸，一边在肚子里腹诽“谁tmd还记得老样子是什么鬼样子”，一边摸出诺伊尔要的东西放上烤架。余怒未息，一手把烟通通扇到诺伊尔的方向，另一手恶狠狠的往肉串上多撒了一倍的辣椒。结果毫无准备的城管大大连呛带辣，眼泪鼻涕流了满脸，咳嗽咳的差点上不来气。穆勒看在眼里又有点于心不忍，想着是不是太过分了，跑到格策那儿拿了两瓶冰汽水，回来啪的往桌上一放，说送你了。

诺伊尔连干两瓶冰汽水，终于喘上了气，边擦眼泪边说你居然暗算我，我看你这摊明天起就不用开了。穆勒知道他不是说气话的人，嘿嘿一笑，表示你也太小气了，都赔给你两瓶汽水了还不够啊，大不了我再给你烤一份呗。说完真的又摸出一人份的烤串就放上烤架。诺伊尔赶紧摆摆手说你别烤了我真吃不下了，而且这几个月我胖了十斤了，我们老大说我再胖下去就没有合适尺码的制服给我了。穆勒笑的不行，把烤好的肉放上烤盘端上桌，又摆上两瓶冰啤酒，说那咱俩一起吃吧，正好我也饿了。诺伊尔说别，你吃就行了。而且我刚刚是说真的，要不了几天，你这摊子可能真开不了了。穆勒手里拿着一串肉，站在桌前看着他，半天不动。诺伊尔接着说不光是你，这里所有的摊贩全得收摊，这地方要统一整顿。

穆勒手里的肉再也吃不下去了，调转方向，带着肉的铁签指着诺伊尔，说你这突然一搞，我们这么多人的生意就全没法做了，日子怎么过，而且我们在这里做了这么久的生意，凭什么突然就要停业整顿，你们这些政府部门做事向来想起一出是一出，有没有考虑过我们，这次又tmd是哪个想要政绩的领导出的馊主意吧。老子告诉你，老子天天等着你，把最好的东西留给你，不是为了听你说这个的，你再不闭上嘴走人信不信我翻脸了。

两边卖饼的兄弟们全吓到了，从来没见过穆勒跟人生气，更何况是跟城管兼顾客生气。诺伊尔也没想到，盯着他看了半天，突然笑了，站起来走到他铁签面前，说这可是菲利普的馊主意，不关我事啊，他说想在这里重新盖房子，然后建一个全国最大的小吃美食城，具体改造方案和后续租用店铺之类的措施和细节大概明天就会找你们开会商量了，为此还专门从西班牙请了一个在全欧洲最有名的巴萨美食城干过的总设计师来，讨论了好久呢。你有什么意见不方便直接跟他说的话，回头我帮你传达一下？说完看了穆勒还愣在那不知道说啥的样子，走过去捏着他手腕抬起来，说原来是特意给我留的，那不能不给面子啊，说完就着穆勒手上把那串肉吃完，放下钱走了。

平时诺伊尔吃东西都是该多少钱就是多少钱，穆勒怎么说要请客都不肯，理由是身为城管白吃白喝太有假公济私嫌疑。穆勒有时候想糊弄他，算账的时候故意少算一部分，然而并没什么用，诺伊尔每次点单的时候就算好账了，哪怕临时加点也算的一分不差。然而这次穆勒回过神，上去收了钱一数，独独差了最后这一串的钱。

第二天果然拉姆召开夜市全体成员大会，讨论通过之后全体回家停业修整，顺便为下一步的工作各自做准备，按计划美食城将在一个月之后重新开业。穆勒在家呆了半个月感觉好无聊，突然想起来如果以后是正式的美食城了，那应该没有城管什么事了，万一诺伊尔被调到别的片区，会不会见不到他了。又想起平时问诺伊尔要手机号，他老说给你们留手机号不好吧，万一下次你跑了别人还以为是我报的信呢，那多不合适。穆勒舌灿莲花也说不动他，只好随他去了，反正隔不了几天就能见面。没想到现在当真要联系的时候就抓瞎了，想来想去，只好以讨一串肉钱为名，硬着头皮，人生第二次走进城管大队。

刚一进门说完来意，一个个子高大，身材匀称，敞着制服，里面白衬衣领口两颗扣子没扣的家伙笑容满脸的跑出来，先摸头再捏脸，又拍肩膀又拉手臂，说小伙子我看你挺机灵的，要不要留下当城管好了。话音没落，旁边房间探出来一个不知道为什么在室内也带着帽子的家伙，说老大你别又调戏人家小孩子了，快回来，该你出牌了。转头又对穆勒说，你要找的人一周前刚辞职，说是跟人做生意去了。穆勒很郁闷的走出城管大队，突然反应过来原来那个时候诺伊尔已经想好要辞职了，也就无所谓假公济私了，这才白吃了他一串肉。转头又去找拉姆问，然而最近拉姆忙着美食城开张的事，前期宣传工作忙的昏天黑地，连电话都没空接。心塞的穆勒回家怒掰了10串木头 签子泄愤，这才勉强下了这口气。

一个月后，美食城准时开幕，剪彩的时候穆勒突然发现诺伊尔跟在拉姆的身后，就想过去打招呼。然而由于前期铺天盖地的宣传，连总设计师都被拉出来站台，生意大火，人群根本挤不动，还有数不清的顾客要买烤串，那也只好先忙生意。一天下来穆勒连饭都顾不上吃，一直到了凌晨才消停一点儿，腰酸背痛的穆勒连去斜对门买碗刘星牌凉皮都懒得动弹了，只好靠着墙，顶着被烟火熏红的眼睛想给自己烤两个翅休息一下。

刚刚把鸡翅放上烤架，诺伊尔突然拎着一提冰啤酒，两个穆勒最爱的煎饼果子，还有一堆小吃出现了，穆勒当场满血复活，一边啃着煎饼一边放了一大堆肉串面筋鸡爪脆骨等等东西上烤架。俩人边吃边聊，诺伊尔就给他解释，之前拉姆想开美食城的时候，觉得他在政府部门干过，跟什么质量监督啊市场检疫之类的部门都有点人脉关系（此处均由大守联友情客串），所以想挖他过来专门负责跟政府部门打交道，另外也可以负责一下美食城的保安工作，开的工资待遇是怎样怎样，其余的福利还包括在美食城里吃饭不用给钱，只用签单，全算工作餐。穆勒伸手过去在他腰上捏了一把，说你不怕又胖了啊，诺伊尔表示哦我忘了说，菲利普还说我的工作服全是订做，不用考虑尺码问题。

穆勒心花怒放，说那你以后都在这干了吧？诺伊尔说那当然了，但是你可别高兴太早，我悄悄给你透个风，菲利普最近又从西班牙最豪华那个马德里美食城挖了个意大利人过来，专门负责给食品质量把关，要不了多久就正式上任了。那人是业内知名美食家，你可千万hold住，我可不想吃夜宵没有串儿。穆勒说我才不怕咧，我的烤串连菲利普都爱吃，他看不上是他的损失~好了你别废话了快把手机号交出来，什么时候想吃了提前说一声，我专门给你烤。诺伊尔想了想，说，可是你每天有一半的时间不开店，这还不算法定节假日，那我要是这期间想吃了怎么办呢？

（是的我就是这么简单粗暴的进入了同居阶段）

然而刚同居了一天，诺伊尔就惊喜（？）的发现了一件事，那就是，穆勒除了烤串之外，什么食物都不会做，平时在家不是外卖解决就是吃零食。到头来就连想吃个披萨，也得自己动手丰衣足食。

于是，当诺伊尔在厨房里忙活了90分钟，终于端出来一盘披萨后，却发现坐在餐桌前的穆勒直接冲他打了个饱嗝，手边是一堆吃剩下的零食袋子。

END


End file.
